What Is Love?
by xoxocaroline
Summary: Love. Every individual on this planet, has a different answer to what love actually is...    A Tiva Story! Rated T just to be sure :  Hope you likeyy
1. Love

**What Is Love?**

A.N: Heyy all! I would just love to say a MASSIVE thankyou to all who read and/or reviewed my stories so far! I'm kinda new to fanfiction, so I was soo touched by all those lovely reviews and words (You guys gave me much better feedback than my teachers, all they said, is that it was 'good' =P ) I hope you like my story!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Ncis, or its characters, I know! I'm soo devoed by that fact! =P

love |ləv|

noun

**1 **an intense feeling of deep affection

• a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone _: it was love at first sight | they were both __**in love with **__her | we were slowly __**falling in love**__._

• (**Love**) a personified figure of love, often represented as Cupid.

• a great interest and pleasure in something _: his __**love for **__football | we share a __**love of **__music._

• affectionate greetings conveyed to someone on one's behalf.

• a formula for ending an affectionate letter _: take care, lots of love, Judy._

**2 **a person or thing that one loves _: she was __**the love of his life **__| their two great loves are tobacco and whiskey._

• Brit., informal a friendly form of address _: it's all right, love._

• (** a love**) Brit., informal used to express affectionate approval for someone _: don't fret, there's a love._

Love is a feeling, an emotion, that no words can entirely describe. Everyone has a different view into what love is, and no answer is wrong.

In many cases, it is usually the two people who are meant to be together, either can't be, can't see it themselves or aren't being honest with themselves. However these two particular people fall into each of these categories. One particular rule, is stopping them in their tracks to happiness, 'Rule #12: Never Date A Co-Worker.' Their boss, has a list of rules, he believes that it can't be done, where as she suggests that it should not be done. These two people are not usually the ones to follow all the rules, by the book, but because they are intimidated by their boss, they do not give into their guilty wish.

She wants to believe that they can make things work, but after his long list of one night stands, she is not sure if she will be just another 'floozie' that he seduced. No, she wants much more. Much, much more, and she is not sure if he is willing to be in a committed relationship, especially after his encounter with Jeanne. Sure it was a while ago, but she is sure that it would bring back hurtful memories.

He sleeps with various numbers of young, attractive woman that he picks up at bars, but it is only to try and forget about the one he can't get off his mind. She is always around him, only a few feet away every single day, and he is surprised that he has been able to hold off his needs for so long. He keeps telling himself that he wants to be an eligible bachelor, but he knows he is lying to himself. He only wants to be with her, for good.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Zee-vah, what ya doin'?" He asks sheepishly, curious to know what she is up to.

"Researching." She replies with only slight hesitation, hoping that he would just leave the conversation at that, but knowing him and his juvenile ways, she knew that he would continue to question her.

"Ooh, about what exactly?"

"None of your business!" She snaps, annoyed at his persistence.

"Whoa, whoa. No need to get all uppity." He retorts forcefully. "Looks like I'm just going to have to find out for myself, eh?" He mumbles the last bit to himself; and with that he gets up from his comfortable, swivel office chair and swiftly moves to her respected desk area. "Cars? You're looking at cars?" Surprised and disappointed by his findings he decides to walk back to his desk.

"Do you honestly think I am that stupid Tony?" She comments with sarcasm, "I knew that you were bound to come over to my desk, so I minimised it. I have told you before, and I am telling you now, I _always_ know what you are thinking." With that last sentence being said, he turns his heels back towards her desk and walks particularly slowly, building up the tension, in the air, between them.

"Oh really? So what am I thinking now?" He questions intrigued by what her answer may be.

"Tony, look, I am tired and all I want to do is go home." Turning her chair around to pick up her bag, but a firm, strong hand stops her in her tracks. Tony is grabbing her delicate and petite shoulder and looks her in the eyes.

"What do you see?" He asks slowly, whilst leaning seductively on the arms of her chair; with confidence that she would not be able to answer.

"Nothing." She responds much too quickly, "Now let me go, I really would like to go home." Ziva trying to push past him, but strangely enough, he lets her go. She takes her chance of escaping him, and all the other risks of saying something stupid to him, which could bring unspoken matters up to the surface. "Night, Tony." She calls, with her influent english vocabulary and exotic accent.

"Cya later, Zi." He calls back. She did not know that when he said "Later", that it would literally mean later.

He had a plan in mind, now all he had to do is wait...


	2. Guilty Pleasures

Disclaimer: .d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.d.

It started pouring rain when he left the NCIS building, but he knew that tonight, no rain, hail or shine was going to stop him from completing his plan. He got in his car, turned the ignition on and put on his favourite radio station. He needed to make a pitstop at a little well known shop, it was one of his few times there, but he knew from now on, that his stops there would become regular.

Climbing back into the car satisfactory with what he bought, the beat and lyrics of Mike Posiner's 'Cooler Than Me' filled the compact space of his mustang, however one particular lyric lingered in his mind.

'_If I could write you a song, to make you fall in love, I'd already have you right under my arm."_

Those few simple words described his situation completely. Sure he was no author or songwriter like McNovel, but that wasn't going to stop him from telling the woman he loves, that he wants to be with her, forever. But just because he could allure her with some fancy, romantic words, that wasn't going to stop him from using his 'DiNozzo Charm'. It seems strange that Tony wants to be with her forever. Forever seems like, well a long time, but he knew that when you're happy, time flies like a blink of an eye. So much time had passed whilst knowing each other, but he knew that to be happy, he needed to be with her, so even if time would fly, she would always be with him. As he pulled up to her new apartment, he started to get nervous. _DiNozzo! What the hell is wrong with you? You don't get nervous, well I suppose this is completely different than seducing some dumb blonde, but still, there is no way, I am going to chicken out!_ Stepping out of his car and crossing the road, with his special item in hand, he became more confident in himself. The steps up to her pad, seemed to be of shorter distance than what was before. He knocked at the apartment door a few times. He stood there, one door separating a future which he could have, thinking about what could go wrong, but shuffling behind the door disturbed his unpleasant thoughts.

The door opening slowly, the occupant slightly surprised by his visit.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" She asked softly, before stepping back and giving him permission to enter her place. It was modern, the walls of neutral colours of all different shades, the furnishings matching each other; it really was a nice place.

"Umm..." _Oh my god, DiNozzo! You're stumbling! Seriously! Snap out of it!_ He cleared his throat and began speaking. "Umm, I'm not sure how to tell you this, so I'll just begin by giving you this." He handed her a long but deep, red box with silver ribbon around the box, forming a box on the lid. Curious to know what was inside, and thankful for his sweet gesture, she carefully took off the ribbon and lifted the lid, to reveal 11 identical red roses, and one slightly noticeable, fake white one. She began to have butterflies in her stomach, and could feel the apples on her cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Thankyou Tony." She said, slightly embarrassed that she was blushing in front of the man she loved. She put the box down on the brown, polished coffee table and took a step forward towards him. She reach up, a hand laying lightly on his left shoulder, her hand touching the right side of his face, before giving a feather-light peck on his cheek. She left her hands there to linger for a moment, gazing into his emerald green eyes, knowing that he bought a fake one purposely, and not just out of kindness. "Thankyou, but I must ask, why is one fake?"

"I told you that I couldn't live without you, and I spoke that with truth. But I've learnt that over the months since we've brought you back, and I know that you're safe, I just can't stop thinking about you." He says as a huge weight is lifted off his chest.

"I think you mean, that _you_ brought me back, _you_ are the one who saved me. _You_, Tony." A small small grows upon her face until she cannot keep a huge grin from appearing. "But, you still have not answered me question." He smirks at her, as he follows her to the couch to sit down. They sit close next to each other, she crossing her legs to face him and he copying.

"But you haven't answered mine." He bickered lightly, to keep up their usual tension in the air. She laughs softly, enjoying his juvenile ways.

"Hmm... Let me see." She says before staring deeply into his eyes. He can't help but gaze back and her chocolate brown eyes. They subconsciously lean forward before there faces are inches apart. "You, are thinking about -", before she finishes her sentence, he crashes his lips against hers, grabbing her waist and pulling her forward as he leans back against the couch. The kiss started with passion and ended with hunger for more. For five years, they have been avoiding the inevitable, building a brick wall made from all the sexual tension and eye sex between them. That wall all came crumbling down as he kissed her, with their first real kiss. Sure, they cannot forget about when they went undercover as a pair of married assassins, but that was very early in their relationship, and it didn't really mean that much then, like it does now. Trying to stay close to each other for as long as possible, and only pulling apart for small gasps of air, they finally weren't afraid to give in to their guilty pleasure.

A.N: Ooh I feel so evil to end it right there! But don't worry, I'm writing the next chapter now cause I can't wait till tomorrow! hehe! :) so if you're lucky, chapter 3 may even be up today! I'm actually thinking of making it more than 3 chaps or making a sequel... so just tell me if you want more than 3 chaps or a sequel, cause i'd be happy to write one :) If you liked the story, please review, I think you guys are so much better in giving me criticism and stuff like that, than my teachers! =P so thankyou very much for reading my story! now back to writing! oh and check out that song "Cooler Than Me" i lovee it! and i had to use the first line! :D

lovee caroline xoxo


	3. Saturday Mornings and Favourites

Chapter 3

Hours after the crack of dawn, the two sleeping figures still remain asleep. Both entwined with one another, her head gently resting on his solid chest, slowly rising up and down; his arm holding her waist close with their legs tangled together. As they start to wake from their peaceful sleep, gazing at each other, neither could stop thinking about the last night's events. The confessions at first, but then came the pleasurable and long awaited evening or love and lust. They made love to one another, and neither of them could comprehend such a thing, because neither thought that it would be possible to not have a care in the world and fill the missing hole in their hearts; the hole which needed to be filled with one another.

"Morning Sweetcheeks." He says dreamily as he pulls her up closer to him, subconsciously drawing circles on her waist.

"Good morning,_ my_ Little Hairy Butt." She greats cheekily and playfully gives him a peck on the lips. "However I must admit, this time around, I would 'rate your butt' a five." Giggling as she climbs atop of him and situates herself on his waist, his legs supporting her. He laughs along with her before he leans up and grabs her shoulders and pulls her down to him. She gasps of shock from his sudden action, but leans in to more passionate kisses from him. After they retract for air, she continues speaking to him, "I love you, Tony, you know that right?"

"Well I'd better hope you do, _my _sexy Little Ninja! And as crazy and shocking as it may sound, I, Anthony DiNozzo Jnr, king of one-night-stands-no longer, love_ you_ with_ all_ my heart, my _favourite_ probette." Tony replies, before kissing her again. He can feel her smile against his lips, after his little love confession. "Oh, and to answer your question, to why I gave you eleven real red roses, and one white one which is fake, is because I will forever love you until the white one dies." She blushes once again, by his sweetness, and knows that he genuinely loves her.

"You know what Tony, you are possibly the only person who can make me blush, so many times in just a few moments." And seals her comment with a lustful kiss. Both lovers moving in sync with one another, trying to mould their bodies together like clay, enjoying being in their moment for as long as possible. Minutes

"Seeing as you missed your daily morning run, I think we should make up for your unfortunate miss, hmm?" He boldly asks her. Going along with his fearlessly courageous offer, they start to make their deepest fantasies become reality.

It was a late Friday evening when two co-workers left work late that night, one thinking that she would see the other, after the weekend; all grumpy and hoping that the weekend would've lasted just that little while longer, but the male part of the infamous duo, had other plans on his mind that evening. He turned up merely an hour later after leaving work, at the front of her door, hoping that his evening would go as planned; but in fact, it turned out even better. They finally broke that wall they had been building up for the past five years, and gave into the wildest fantasies and dreams to be together forever. As the two lovers are enjoying their first Saturday morning together, officially as a couple, they both came to a sudden realisation, of how they were going to tell their team, Gibbs specifically. Sure, Abby would be ecstatic for them, and McGee would probably rub it in their faces, about knowing that he was right all along. However they'd both be praying that their boss would accept their relationship, because they'd just found happiness and their future together is at just the beginning of its peak. Noon started to creep upon them, but neither were eager to pull apart from each other. Tony was holding Ziva close to him, rubbing his hand over her side as she was running her fingers through his short, chestnut brown hair in a smooth, repetitive motion. They both gazed into each other eyes like it was some old, cliche movie, but it wasn't old to them, they were both new to this whole relationship and were so excited that they're fantasies had just become their reality.

After having a long shower together, Ziva decided to make brunch for the both of them, since it was too late for breakfast and a little early for lunch. As she was making her favourite style of Eggs Benedict, Tony decided that it was time for him to learn the art of sneaking up on people. So as she was carefully poaching the eggs, he came up behind her quietly and grabbed her around the waist, dropping fast and little kisses all the way from her neck to the end of her shoulder. Once she felt him around her she started giggling and turned around to face him, and leaned in for a long kiss.

"You were not kidding when you said you were a slow learner, yes?"

"Ha ha, funny Ze, aren't ya?" He retorts and pokes his tongue out at her like a child. As she plated up the freshly cooked food, the aroma filled the apartment. She took the plates to the kitchen island, and took a seat on one of the high chairs across from him. "So how do we tell Gibbs?"

"Well, I am not sure I can answer that, however, on Monday, I think we should confront him together." She responded gently.

"I don't care what he says, if loving you is wrong, then why would I wanna be right? I've found happiness by loving you, and no one's gonna stop me from loving you, Ziva."

So as they finished their brunch, and had a shower together, they settled on going for a walk down the streets of Washington D.C., hand in hand, enjoying the company between them.


	4. Apologizes

Chapter 4:

Monday morning came around sooner than expected, and the new couple wasn't anymore prepared to tell their boss of their relationship, than they were on Saturday morning. As they walked into the squad room together, they kept a fair amount of distance between them so they didn't raise any questions from their co-workers. Ziva sat at her desk, and Tony sat at his; just like they normally would. Apparently no crime had been committed that morning, so they unfortunately were left with a pile of unfinished paperwork between McGee, Tony and Ziva.

"Egh! I can't do this anymore! I'm sick of all this paperwork crap!" Tony vocalized angrily.

"Do you not think that we do not like doing it too Tony? It is kinda our jobs to do this. The world does not only revolve around you, you know. " Ziva retorted with frustration. Before Tony could retort, McGee stood up from his chair quickly grabbing his work and running to Abby's lab, or what she would call it, Labby, like a scared little child.

"You didn't have to be so rude, ya know! I know we can't blow a little cover for a while, but seriously, that was _not _nice, at all!" Tony said enraged by her last comment.

"Look, I am sorry, I never should have said that, I was out of line. I am truly sorry Tony." She sincerely apologized. A little smirk played upon his lips, and just as he was about to respond back, he was cut off by Gibbs swiftly gliding through the squad room.

"Never apologize Ziva, it's a sign of weakness. Oh, and one other thing, don't ever let him manipulate you like that again. Now that that's settled, I would like to see you both in my office." and he started walking to the elevator. They two shocked partners followed him like puppies.

"Ahh, you wanted to see us boss?" Tony greeted as they stepped through the elevator.

"You know what I think about people who break my rules, don't you?" He gruffly responded.

"Yes." She gently replied.

"Good. Then why the hell are you breaking rule twelve?" Both the agent's mouths dropped to the ground, they could not believe it. Their boss knew and they had only been together for three days!

"We're not!" Gibbs gave him one of his iciest death stares. "Umm..I can explain..." Tony started nervously.

"Please do, DiNozzo. You of all should know the rules crystal clear."

"Well, you see," He grabbed Ziva around the waist and pulled him close to him to emphasize his statement. "I love this woman right here. I actually do love her with all my heart and I never want to be apart from her again. I know you rely on us to be professional all the time, but without Ziva, I'm nothing. You saw me when she left last summer, I couldn't function properly. So please, just allow us to be together. If you won't, well I'll just transfer somewhere else so she won't have to break your rule."

"No."

"No?"

A.N: Heyy all! So sorry haven't update in ages, school started again and I've been really busy with it and them my family came for a month so didn't have any time at all. Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it's short, and i'ts kinda evil where I left it, but I just wanted to be a little cheeky! Don't worry I'm continuing with chapter 5 and it'll be up either later today or tomorrow morning so I don't leave you guys hanging too long! :) xoxocarolinee


	5. Bliss

Disclaimer: All I own are seasons 3 – 6 of NCIS, and NCIS cap, almost all of season 7 on my laptop and season 8, up to date, on my laptop. Okay, I don't even own the last two, but a girl's gotta do, what she gotta do when it comes to her obsession...

Chapter 4:

"No?" he was completely gobsmacked. His boss was supposed to be the most understanding person he could turn to when he need someone most. He could feel his love's hand squeeze tighter on his as he was holding her.

"No. I will no let you quit your job, just because you are in love. What kind of an excuse _is_ that?" He took a step forward an gave them both one of the hardest head slaps possible. "You may 'date' as you guys call it, but under no circumstances are to you ever let it interfere with you jobs, if it does, God help you." And with that, he stepped back and turned on the elevator emergency switch. "Oh and if and see you too showing and PDAs in the office, well lets hope you don't show any." The heavy metal doors slowly opened, as if on cue, and the fearless boss swiftly left the compact space, probably in search of third coffee for the morning. Tony was ginning like a Cheshire cat with a 1000 watt smile, where as Ziva was left with a scrunched up face in confusion.

"What is a DPA?" She asked as they walked out together towards the break room.

"PDA" he corrected her, before being interrupted.

"Where do you think you're going? You've only been here for no longer than an hour and you think you both need a break? Strike one." As the cool words processed through their brains, they turned on their heels in sync like they were attached and headed back to their all too familiar bullpen.

"Strike one? PDA? Why is everyone talking like this? I do not understand!" Ziva commented back, and decided that if no one would tell her, she would do what most people do. Google it! But of course, luck was not on her side today, just as she was about to sit on her all too comfy swivel chair, they got called for a case, and her infamous boss called those familliar words, "Grab your gear."

Two hours, one dead body and minimal evidence later, the team returned to the squad room, with one grumpy Gibbs, a still confused Ziva, a less than perky Tony and an iPhone engrossed McGee. All four like aliens, made their way to their respected desks practically with their eyes closed, because none of them were paying attention to their surroundings. Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs mumbled something along the words of 'coffee break' and left the three musketeers alone in the rather small office space. Tony chucked a paper ball at Ziva but because of her legendary 'ninja' skills, she caught it and gave him a death glare. He mouthed the words, 'Open it' to her; she did as was told but smirked at what she saw. Two words, 'movie night?'. It was all that was written, so she tore out a piece of paper from one of her notebooks and wrote a simple reply. Swiftly, she tossed the new ball at him, and it hit him smack bang on his forehead. He looked up at her and gave her one of those looks which said, 'That better be the reply I'm looking for, otherwise you're dead.' She started laughing out loud, and McGee gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, _you_ are going to kill _me_? I think not." McGee was at loss with the conversation, he had no idea how they could communicate without actually saying words and not using actions. Tony opened up the crumpled up paper and saw one simple black, sharpie imprinted word upon it. 'Okay.' was all that was written and he smiled, boy was he going to make her feel like the only girl in the world tonight…

…

At seven sharp, Ziva knocked at her lover's cream coated apartment door. Once he heard the three soft taps on the door, he knew it was his cue to impress. He moved toward the door and in one smooth and swift motion, her opened up the door, however his reaction wasn't so smooth. He just stared at her, like, well he couldn't think of any movie reference for that moment. There she stood, dressed in one of the most prettiest dresses in world, a beautifully, satin, strapless purple dress which cut off a couple of inches above her knee, carrying a clutch shaped in a heart, embedded with hundreds of tiny gold crystals. He hair was perfectly natural, curly and, well just perfect. He was forgiven for his actions, because she too was staring at her gorgeous boyfriend. He attire was completely him, a new and expensive dress shirt and crisp trouser pants. His hair was absolutely perfect, and she couldn't expect less of him, since he was a DiNozzo.

"Hi." Was all he managed to choke out, snapping both of them out of their dreamland haze.

"Hello." Was the all Ziva said in reply, before he spoke again.

"Wanna come in?" And he stepped back to make room for her to pass. She nodded and gave him a grin before she entered, and was pleasantly surprised at the state of his apartment. It was actually clean, everything was in its place and she was proud of him. _'It must have been a big step for him.'_ She thought, before turning back to look at him. "You, look absolutely, completely and utterly beautiful, stunning and gorgeous tonight, Zi." He complemented, and he saw her bow her head to hide her growing blush, and decided to tease her a little more, but he was only telling the truth. "Not that you don't look beautiful, stunning, gorgeous and absolutely, one-hundred percent perfect." She stepped forward and hit him playfully on his arm, knowing what he was trying to do to her. She left her hand on her upper arm, before teasing him.

"Thank you, and you are not too bad yourself." He grinned at her and she leaned up to place a soft and chaste kiss upon his lips, and before she knew it, he had grabbed her around the waist, picked her up and started spinning her around. Ziva started giggling whilst her lips was still captured by his.

"Not too bad, she says." Tony mocked, and placed her down on the ground before going off to the kitchen, leaving Ziva standing there to get her head around what had just happened. No later than a couple of seconds later, he returned with two aprons, and handed her one.

"Aprons?" She questioned.

"Yep, tonight, you and me are gonna make pizzas and I didn't want to get your pretty, little dress dirty, so voila! An apron." And she started laughing at him, and gave him a hug. He guided them to the kitchen, and started pulling out ingredients from cupboards, pantries and the fridge and set them upon the benches.

About forty-five minutes later, two federal agents had just placed their pizzas in the oven, and were now covered in flour, from head to toe, after a mini food fight, and their aprons were not longer a crisp and flawless white, but an ingredient stained multicolored piece of fabric wrapped around their necks and tied around their waists. "So, after you ever going to tell me what PDA means?" Ziva asked as she took off the messy cloth from her body.

"PDA? Oh, right, this morning." Tony thought, recalling the conversation, and giving her a grin. "PDA, means Personal Display of Affection."

"Ohh." And she returned him the grin. She walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he understanding her idea, wrapped his own arms around her waist, then she continued. "So it is a good thing was are not at the office..." And he pulled her in for a deep kiss. ABout fifteen minutes later, the two started hearing a soft ringing noise coming from the kitchen, they suddenly realized their pizzas were in the oven, so they quickly, but unwillingly pulled apart and ran to save their dinner. Luckily, their dinner was cooked perfectly, and so the night continued just the way Tony planned it to.

Whilst they ate their scrumptious pizzas in the living room, they watched 'The Pursuit of Happiness'. This movie was sad, and during periods of the film, Ziva started to get slightly teary. But whenever she did, Tony would always pull her tighter to him, if that was even possible because she was sitting in front of him in his lap and his arms wrapped around her holding her tight; supporting her. These simple actions made Ziva realize that she wasn't just a fling to Tony, that when she would need him in the future, she could trust him to be there for her. That night, they just stayed in each others' company, content and happy with their lives, and they both fell asleep together on the couch, intertwined with one another in complete bliss.

A/N: Oh My Gosh! I received an email a few days ago, asking me when I was going to update, cause I hadn't in a month! I can't believe its been that long! I am sooo sorry! Lemme tell you, Year 9 is really busy, so I probably won't be able to update until the end of week 4, we've just finished week 1, so it'll be about 2 weeks. I'll try and update T E E N A G E : : D R E A M this weekend as well, before exams and assessments. But after week 4, you can have me again! Please review, that one I mentioned above got me to finish this chapter for you! If you want anything in this story please tell me and I'll gladly incorporate it! =D

xoxocarolinee


End file.
